Batman/Arkham Origins
Not to be confused with Batman/Arkham Knight. "AOB" redirects here. For the Bane character, see Bane/Arkham Origins. '' '''Arkham Origins Batman' is one of the first and most enduring powerhouses in Injustice Mobile, with still decent base stats and a timelessly powerful passive. With the ability to unaided fire off specials at the start of a match, he can quickly make the battle lopsided, three fighters to two. Batman/Arkham Knight is often considered to be an upgrade to Arkham Origins Batman, as he has higher base stats and a passive that can immediately grant him 2 bars of power unaffected by the 2-bar starting power cap and another enviable buff in addition to this. He is much harder to obtain, however, only being available as the rarest card in the costly Arkham Pack. Batman/Arkham Origins can also be relied upon in Online Battle defense to actually have power, as there is no way to choose which buffs the AI will select for Batman/Arkham Knight. Strategy Due to a plethora of counters against Batman's passive, it's recommended to start him in either the 2nd or 3rd slot. From here, he can either gain his third bar or be tagged in just after the start of the match and fire off his SP2. What makes his SP2, "Winged Avenger", more deadly is that it can be chained from his heavy basic combo. Since he only has a once-per-match passive, it's best to equip him with damage boosting gear and gear that grants critical chance to basic attacks. This will make the most of his screen time and will complement his already decent damage stat. Furthermore, the set up goes well with his heavy combo which can be chained together multiple times. Interactions Good With *'Harley Quinn/Arkham': Gives a 50% block breaking chance on every hit of Winged Avenger, further enhancing the potential of Batman's explosive first blow in battle. Indeed, with sufficient upgrades, this will often instantly knock out a first character unless steps are taken specifically to counter this. *'Batgirl/Arkham Knight: '''Not only do her own specials have a chance to break block, but she can auto tag in and save Batman from the brink of defeat allowing him to have time to potentially build up his SP2 again when he would have otherwise been KO'd. *'Harley Quinn/Animated: Her damage boost complements his already decent damage and if Batman is in the 2nd or third slot, the faster power gen she grants to teammates will allow Batman to gain his third bar faster, meaning he can tag-in and fire off his super. This mixes very well with the Militarized Batmobile. *Tantu Totem: This allows Batman to have an instant super move at the very start of the game when he tags in, giving him a devastating advantage. Good Against *Killer Frost/Prime, '''Killer Frost/Regime: Killer Frost's (and to a lesser extent, the Regime version's) power dampening has no effect against Arkham Origins Batman's passive, allowing him to do a devastating first blow before she could drag it out too long to turn the battle to her favour. Additionally, The Batmobile gear already encourages Batman to go full aggressive and rely on an early super move for damage and not on heals, lowering Regime Killer Frost's passive's effectiveness. *'The Joker/Insurgency, The Joker/The Killing Joke': Fittingly enough, Arkham Origins Batman has a somewhat more complicated relationship with The Joker. While Batman may successfully destroy Joker with his Winged Avenger, he might either lose 40% of his MAXIMUM health instantly, or grant the other members of the opposing team full power allowing them to knockout Batman easily. On the other hand, while on the offense, The Dark Knight with The Batmobile is one of the best ways of dealing with either Joker, as the invulnerability will negate Insurgency Joker's passive and most of the retaliation of Killing Joke Joker's teammates. Countered By *'Raven/Rebirth': Upon tag-in, Raven can siphon Batman's two bars of power and simultaneously activate her own SP2. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': Upon tag in, Cassandra damages and knocks back her opponent, unaffected by block; tagging her in at the beginning of the battle and blocking immediately will almost guarantee that he will use Explosive Batarangs instead of Winged Avenger, greatly reducing his threat, especially when he is teamed with Arkham Harley. *'Batgirl/Prime': She grants her team one bar of power at the beginning of the match, which is very useful for countering Winged Avenger with any character that has a power drain on SP1, such as Lex Luthor, Nightwing, and Sinestro/Antimatter. *'Doomsday/Containment': Doomsday can withstand 3 blows that would have killed him, and Winged Avenger does not have enough hits to fully destroy Doomsday. *'Black Adam/Regime': Black Adam's shield can reflect immense amounts of damage back at Batman, severely crippling his health. *'Black Adam/Kahndaq': His passive allows him to power drain Batman's power, but only if he's quick enough to do so. *'Superman/Injustice 2', Batman/Dawn of Justice, Reverse Flash, Wally West/Rebirth: All have a chance to completely avoid the damage from Batman's infamous Winged Avenger. *'Mother Box ': Aside from the ability of this gear to possibly evade Batman's "Winged Avenger", the ability to drain all power at the start of the match is an excellent way to counter his starting power. *'Solomon Grundy/Regime', Solomon Grundy/Prime, Hawkgirl/Blackest Night: Being essentially less powerful versions of Containment Doomsday, their resurrection abilities allow them a chance to survive Winged Avenger. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. There is currently a bug in which AI characters can interrupt his Explosive Batarangs with a special of their own, effectively dodging your attack. Winged Avenger causes his target to bounce; if used on characters with a large model size (e.g. Doomsday, Solomon Grundy), it is possible to follow up with a heavy combo immediately afterward on the helpless opponent. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Batman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Arkham Origins Batman has the highest damage out of all cards that are always available at the beginning of the game. He's also the most expensive "ready-to-buy" card in the Store and used to be the most expensive card in the game at one point. **His price is also unusually high; for example, Batman/Beyond Animated has the same total base stats, but only costs 67.2% as much. *His passive is likely named after the Invisible Predator Online game mode in Batman: Arkham Origins. *The final boss of battle 49, the last match before Bonus Battle 7, is a version of Arkham Origins Batman with 70,200 Damage and 251,500 Health. Despite this, he is capable of inflicting over 135,000 damage with his special 1 version of Lunge Kick, which would require a Damage stat of over 200,000, when a 70,200 Damage stat only results in a maximum of 46,332 damage. *If the player doesn't tap at all on the mini-game during his Special 2, he will only perform a headbutt as opposed to adding flying knee kicks for a full 3-hit "Winged Avenger". *If Batman does not have "Winged Avenger" unlocked, he will only start with one bar of power, and will not be able to use "Explosive Batarang" twice instead. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Arkham Origins characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Characters Available in Store Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Stun Category:Different Special Animations Category:Basic-Special_combos